Mentors
by FemmeFatality
Summary: <html><head></head>When Zoe is troubled by her IQ test, she goes to the one person who can help.  oneshot Zoe/Nathan Stark mentoring</html>


Zoe Carter navigated her ways through the halls of Global Dynamics. She was looking for one specific office and nothing could stop her. When she found the office, she had to snort slightly.

'Of course he would get the largest office here.'

Reaching for the door handle she began to get second thoughts.

"Well, here goes nothing," she whispered to herself.

Zoe knocked on the door waiting for an answer.

"Come in." A deep voice said on the other side. When Zoe walked in, Nathan Stark looked pleasantly surprised.

"Oh, Zoe. I thought you were Fargo. What can I do for you?" He smiled, leaning back in his chair with his hands folded.

"Um, I was wondering, Dr. Stark, if I could talk to you…well," she faltered. Nathan gestured for her to sit down.

She took the plush seat across from him, trying to decide the best route for the conversation.

"What's on your mind?" he asked her nonchalantly.  
>"I wanted to talk to you about my IQ test and what it means." She whispered.<p>

Nathan looked at her for a second, trying to process her words.

"Ah, yes, 112. Your father was proud. But, I doubt I can help. You should ask your father, I'm sure he can. Birds of a Feather…or something like that. He would probably be able to help." Nathan stressed the probably, unconsciously jabbing at Carter's 111 score.

Zoe, on the other hand, didn't miss it. The muscles above her eyebrow twitched and she made a move to stand up.

"Is there something wrong? Zoe?" Nathan asked, looking at computer screen. Zoe snorted under her breath and grabbed her bag.

"No, Dr. Stark, there is nothing wrong. Sorry for wasting your time."

She walked to the office door when she heard, "Don't worry about it. You'll be able to handle it. Younger minds are able to process and learn things faster than older ones."

That was it. That was the last straw. Zoe turned around and stared Nathan down.

"You know what, Dr. Stark?" She spat.

Nathan was caught off guard by her and stared in surprise at the ticked-off teenager.

"My dad, has saved this town and you more times than he should have. Things that fly right over your head, he gets. So just because you have a higher IQ, and a 'Dr.' title, doesn't mean you have to insult him. I get it, you don't like him. He doesn't care for you either. But he's my dad. Don't insult him in front of me. How would you like it if someone talked bad about you in front of Kevin?"

Nathan's jaw muscles tightened and his teeth began to ground. But, she continued.

"Or Callister?"

Zoe had just crossed the line. Nathan's cool demeanor was gone. She knew that Callister was a touchy subject for him, yet she still brought up his deceased son.

"Zoe, I think its time for you to leave." He said as calmly as he could.

"Gladly."

She turned her backto him and reached for the handle.

"But," she through over her shoulder, "for your information, I scored a 175 on my IQ test. I told my dad 112 because I love him."

The last sentence she said was full of hidden meaning and Nathan caught all of it. He felt awful. He was wrong and he knew it. He let this bright, young girl feel like she was less than because of his relationship with her father. He knew better than that. But now, he was no better than those assholes at the Pentagon.

"Zoe," he said, rubbing his face, "I'm sorry."

That was hard.

"I didn't mean to upset you. I wasn't thinking."

"No, Dr. Stark, you weren't. I came to you for help. And you, already thinking you knew the answer, decided to brush me aside like some fly bothering LowJack. I came to you for help."

Her hands went to her hips as she continued to put Nathan in his place.

"I thought, maybe, you of all people would be able to understand. You know? Understand what it's like to be different. To have something that you're not quite sure how to deal with. I mean, you were what? Twenty-two when you got your first Doctorate? I can't go to Allison because she would tell dad. I can't go to Jo because she wouldn't understand. And I can't go to Fargo because…"

Nathan cut her off.

"Because he's Fargo."

"Yea…yeah." Zoe faltered, tired of the argument. "So I thought you could help me. I guess not."

She started to turn around again, when Nathan told her to stop. He didn't look up, he didn't really acknowledge her, he just started to write something on a piece of paper.

"Tomorrow, be at my office with these books. Bring your homework, class selection sheets, your tests, and anything that has to do with school. We'll go over it together and see what course plan you should take. We'll work on your homework together and I'll give you tutoring when you need it. I can not help you on projects because that has to be only you. But I will help. If you're late, I won't offer this again. Tomorrow."

Zoe looked at him shocked and took the paper from his hand.

"Th…Thank you." She said

He only nodded and kept writing. She looked at him for a few seconds before saying,

"Sorry about bringing up Callister."

Nathan put his pen down and sighed heavily.

"It's alright. Just," he faltered. What could he say about Callister? He built the boy with his own two hands. He nurtured him, cared for him. Callister was his son.

He looked at Zoe again, but from a father's prospective. He had to admit, though it tasted bad, Jack had done a good job with the girl. She was smart, sassy, had a fire within her. She reminded Nathan of himself.

"Don't be late tomorrow."

She smiled at him and put the list in her bag, heading to the door.

"Oh, and Zoe? I was twenty and it was hard as hell." He winked out at her.

Zoe dropped her head and snorted to herself before leaving.

"By Dr. Stark. And thanks."

"Anytime, Zoe." Nathan said, watching her leave.

'Hotheaded, brash, outspoken, spunky. Yep," Nathan thought to himself, 'she'll make a great head of GD someday.'

Nathan shook his head and smiled at the thought before returning to his work.

END.


End file.
